Speech recognition systems have progressed to the point where humans can interact with speech-enabled computing devices entirely relying on speech commands. Such systems employ techniques to identify the words spoken by a human user based on the various qualities of a received audio input. Speech recognition combined with natural language processing techniques enable speech-based user control of a computing device to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. The combination of speech recognition and natural language processing techniques is commonly referred to as speech processing. Speech processing may also convert a user's speech into text data which may then be provided to various text-based software applications.